Experimenting
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: One summer night, Pan starts "experimenting" while imagining having a steaming sexual encounter with Trunks. Warning! LEMON included. ONSHOT.


**Experimenting**

It was a hot summer night in the middle of June and the time was 12:30pm. Everyone in the Son residence was asleep except for a certain raven haired teen.

She lay in the middle of her queen sized bed in nothing but a sky blue T-shirt on and with no panties. Usually she would remember to wear understand when she sleep but tonight was different. She purposely decided not to wear underwear tonight for one reason and one reason only, That being a certain lavender haired man who was 14 years her senior by the name of Trunks Briefs. She had known Trunks practically her whole life.

Sure he was a great deal older then her but for some time now Pan has been having this strange and new feelings about her and her older love interest. Or so she thought she was in love with this man. She wasn't sure but all she was sure of was that she had never felt this way before especially about the opposite sex. She was only 14 years old after all.

She just couldn't get the lavender haired man out of her head. The way he looked, smiled, smelled, laughed and the way he would tease and smirk at her when he was making a joke. He was very funny and sexy too.

Another reason why she was doing she what she was doing was because she was going through some physical and emotional changes as well otherwise none as puberty. Pan noticed that her chest was slightly bigger then before and lately she had found herself playing with her soft pink nipples.

_She imagined Trunk leaning over her and staring at her with lustful eyes. He comes down and to suckles her soft yet small breast. Pan lets out of soft moan and wraps her small petite arms around his muscular neck. Trunks comes down further and grinds his pelvis into Pan which in turn causes Pan to let out a sharp gasp. _

Pan jump up into a sitting position panting heavy. She could feel heart pounding in her chest.

Great Dende! I didn't mean to take it out far. I didn't want the real "thing". I wanted to know what "it" felt like", Pan said out loud. She felt something moist between her legs and looked down. Pan took her hand and lightly slide her index finger into her opening, "oh oooh", Pan moaned out. So this is what is feels like, She thought to herself. She then brought her wet finger to her mouth and tasted it. She tilted her head, "hmm interesting, so this is what guys mean when they say we taste good" Pan thought to herself.

She continued to slide finger in and out of her opening and closed her eyes. Again her thoughts went back to Trunks…

_Trunks continued to grind the raven haired teen underneath him, until she said, "Trunks I want more…". So he leaned he head down and kissed her lightly on her small pink lips. Pan went tense. She has never been kissed before or at least not like this. Sure she's been kissed by her parents on the check or on the forehead but never directly on the lips and not in this manner. Soon she relaxed into his lips as he deepened the kiss by sliding his longue into her mouth. Pan then did the same then stop when she felt something slide into her entrance. She let out yet another sharp gasp. _

_ah ooooh…t-trun…, she couldn't even speak in correct sentences because she was so overwhelmed with her own pleasure. She moaned his name over and over and over again as he continues to pump her in and out roaming his large sayain hands all over her small petite body. "Oh Panny I love you!" Trunks said, I love you too Trunks Pan managed to say. Then the wall around her started spinning and spinning until something inside her burst and exploded…._

She fell back on to the sheets of her bed and panted heavily.

"Was that real or was I still imagining it?" Pan asked herself out loud. But it felt so real…

Pan turned her head and looked at her hand and noticed the moist substance. She has been using her hand that second time. ..

She then sighed and looked out the window at the full moon. The moonlight shined on her. She looked like angel in the moonlight. But if only her Trunks were her with her tonight she would have experienced the real thing …...


End file.
